


Spider-Man: Home Training

by SpideyFan0913



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyFan0913/pseuds/SpideyFan0913
Summary: As Peter Parker begins to come into his own as the resident crime fighter of Queens, he is faced with a new challenge. This being in the form of the most notorious and dangerous crime lord in the Tri State Area, Wilson Fisk. A.K.A , the Kingpin of crime.Add to that the pressures of trying to find a job and a mysterious girl with brown curls he finds himself falling for, and it’s one hell of a ride for our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man), Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	1. Back in the Swing of Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I’ve ever wrote on this forum. It primarily follows the events of the MCU while adding other elements of Spider-Man media into the story. If there’s anything you’d like to tell me to help improve the quality of the story or just to have a nerdy conversation on Spidey stuff, I’m all ears. With that said, on with the show !

As the sun set on a regular day in Queens, the evening air was crisp, and things for the most part are usually calm, quiet, and peaceful. Well, as peaceful as a world with demigods that is. But that doesn’t stop a group of masked hoodlums from trying to gain a quick profit in some “unethical” ways. As they began to pick the lock of Delmar’s Deli, (where the best sandwich in Queens is made.) the ring leader of the group spoke with immense confidence.

“I told you this would be easy,” the man whispered while emptying out the cash register .“all we gotta do is slip out the back before the alarm goes off and we’re free!”

But then, the youngest member of the group began to speak up as he held duty as the lookout. “Yeah you say that now but you don’t know what the hell could happen !” His voice practically oozed with trepidation. “You know how many costumed boy scouts are running out there now ?!”

“Would you two shut the hell up ?!” The third and arguably most intelligent member of the group began to voice his frustrations with the constant bickering from the back of the store. “How am I supposed to open this safe if you two won’t keep quiet?!”

Upon hearing this complaints, the ring leader tried to restore some sense of calmness within the group with a little bit of humor. “What ? Don’t get mad at me cause Ethan’s shitting his pants that the little spider freak is gonna show up.” He said with a low chuckle.

“You see now that kind of talk is just unwarranted.”

The criminals all stopped dead in their tracks as they searched for where the voice came from. Their eyes falling on an all to familiar red and blue figure hanging upside down by his signature web. “I mean, weirdo or bug boy I’ll accept but freak ? Well that just breaks my little heart.”

The leader of the pack of thugs immediately sensed the serious of the situation, as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the young heroes face.

“Eat this you wall-crawling motherfmmph?!,” but before he could finish his threat he found his mouth was covered in said signature webbing. 

“Well young man ! Someone certainly seems to have a potty mouth. Someone should wash that out with soap ! Although I’m sure you’ll have plenty of it once you’re in prison.” As Spider-Man quickly shot another web at the man’s gun, he twisted himself off the strand of web he was hanging upside down from and catapulted himself into the leader with a drop kick to the chest, sending him crashing into the corner, while flipping into his classic pose. “Now before I kick the snot out of you two fine gents, would any of you like to show be your library card ?” As Ethan, worst fears came to life, his fight or flight instincts kicked in as he swung the large crowbar he was wielding at the young crime fighters head. “Okaayyy, not exactly a library card. Guess listening isn’t exactly your strong suit either” Spider-Man noted as the thug began swinging for the fences. After one, then two, the three swings of the melee weapon, Spider-Man decided it was time to wrap things up quickly .

“You know, with a swing like that you’d probably make a good hitter for the Mets, although haven’t done much of anything these days.” As Peter stated this with a blatant tone of sarcasm, Ethan made one final swing, but thanks to those heightened senses of his, Spidey managed to dodge and launch himself in the air landing on his adversary, using his legs to launch the young man into his old and grizzly partner who was just beginning to come too.

After delivering a well placed web shot to the two thugs, Peter began to realize that there was another man was in the store, the guy who was cracking the safe.

“Oh, Mr. Spider-Man, I didn’t see you there.” The savvy crook stated with uncertainty. “You know I was just about to close up the store before those rascals tried to rob me” He stated with a light, and again, uncertain chuckle.

“Yeah sure you were.” Before the safe cracker could react, he found his hand was web and was being launched right into a left hook courtesy of the web-head. After subduing all of the criminals and leaving a kind note for the authorities, Peter decided it was best to give the hoodlums a bit of advice. “ Ok, not that this is any of my business, but if you wanna rob a deli, you really shouldn’t dress like deli thieves. It’s just in bad taste.” With that, Peter was on his way out right as the police showed up to the scene.

After what was admittedly a pretty hectic day of crime fighting for a Sunday of all days, Peter decided to take a break on to of the fire escape near the bank on 21st street.

A week had passed since the homecoming fiasco with Toomes , and it’s safe to stay Peter took that time to think about things. Where he stood as Spider-Man, what was next for him in terms of Iron Man and the Avengers, and his feelings for Liz. Truth be told, Peter began to doubt if he even had feelings for the girl, sure she was smart and really pretty, but aside from that, the had nothing in common, no chemistry and nothing to connect to aside from Decathlon.

This thinking also got Peter to do some prioritizing. First and foremost balancing his superhuman life and his social life, after his royal screw ups in Washington and at the ferry, it dawned on Pete that he needed to get better at keeping all aspects of his life in check. He would patrol after school only when he was done with practice ( because as brave as Peter was, the last thing he wanted was to upset Michelle Jones. That would be suicidal.), and try to make it home by at least 10. Aunt May was already worried about Peter enough with Ben being gone, he didn’t want to add more stress to her than she already had.

But right when he was about to call May to let her know he was on his way home, he saw that he had a bunch of unopened voicemails, the majority of which, were from Michelle.

“Hey loser, it’s Michelle. Harry gave me your number. I have your keys, you left them on the table at lunch today. Hey what’s your deal lately? It’s like you’ve been on a different planet...anyway. Get it together. ”

“How the hell did you get an A on a math test? You barely show up to class. Ugh, I hate you sometimes. Anyway, call me. I have a question about chem.”

“Hey. Uh, you butt dial me like every other day, but this time it kinda sounded like someone was in trouble. So, just calling to see if you’re okay. Anyway, call me back.”

Hearing those voicemails was a total shock to Peter’s system. He never expected the lone wolf, introverted, observant Michelle Jones to call as frequently as she did. Let alone show any concern for his well being. He always knew her to be the quiet girl who liked to read books and flip people (mostly him) off whenever she got the chance. But after hearing those voicemails, he began to see Michelle in a different light. Maybe there was more to this girl that meets the eye, and maybe, just maybe, he had a new friend to go to.


	2. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing that the weight of being a single guardian is taking a greater toll on his aunt as the days go on, Peter attempts to try and find a job. Hoping that he could take some of the weight off his aunt’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as some of you might have noticed, some changes have been made to the regular MCU cast of characters. Like Ned, as the “guy in the chair.” Now as much as I love Ned, he will serve another purpose in this story, as will some other characters.
> 
> P.S- May doesn’t know Peter’s secret and there is no Karen A.I. Tony didn’t recruit Peter because he made the suit on his own. I mean if the guy could make web fluid a costume would be no biggie. Right ? Right ?

As Peter made his way back to his apartment complex, he still couldn’t help but think about Michelle. How long had he not noticed her ? Did she always care for him to some extent yet was too scared to tell him ? Nah, Michelle may be a lot of things, but scared was something that just didn’t make sense. He was sure he find out the real reason. Eventually.

Peter managed to open his window and climb in (surprisingly)without altering any of his neighbors. They were people, but some of them were too nosey for their own good.

Once he slipped of his mask and got out of his costume and into some pajama pants and one of his signature science pun shirts. He went out into the living room to see if his favorite aunt had made it home yet.

“May? You home yet?” Peter called out, but to no answer. When he looked down at the kitchen table and noticed the very visible past due bills, Peter couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt fill him.

Ever since Ben died, May had been practically killing herself trying to make up for the loss of income. Between her taking on extra shifts at the hospital and his life as Spider-Man, he’d barely seen her lately. It’s gotten to a point where she had to take the graveyard shift and she would have to come back at around six or seven in the morning.

But before Peter’s guilt could consume him even more than it already was, the person who was on his mind just then had entered the room.”Hey sweetie! How’s my favorite nephew doing ?”

“Pretty good.” Peter replies. “What about you, how was work and all that?”

“Oh ya know, same old same old. But nothing I can’t handle.” May answered with a warm smile.

Peter gave one in return, but deep down knew the workload was brutal.

“You know I wish you wouldn’t put so much pressure on yourself. You’ve still got to take time for your self.”

“I know kiddo but with Ben gone, ...I’ve got to make sure we don’t fall behind”. May replied somberly. “Well, why can’t I get a job ?” Peter questioned. “I mean, it’s not like I can’t find work somewhere. I’m sure somebody would hire me.”

“No, Peter you’re too young.” May replied back looking through the bills. “I’m the adult in this house you shouldn’t have to worry about these things.”May got up and gave Peter a warm smile and hug which he reciprocated. “We’re going to be okay sweetie. We always will be you got it ?”

Although Peter appreciates the strong stance from May, he knew deep down that she was broken from Ben’s death, and that he was ultimately to blame for it. “Got it May”. Peter gave her a warm smile in return. “So, family night? I got some movies and some leftovers we could chow down on.” May offered.

“I think takeout would be the better alternative.” Peter stated with a chuckle. May ruffled his hair and grabbed her phone to order some Chinese.

But Peter knew that even though May said he shouldn’t worry about a job, he knew deep down he had to worry. It was his fault. He was the reason they were in this mess now. If he wasn’t so selfish and caught up in his own head. He would have all of his family back. So as they watched the movie Peter began to plot up all of the different ways he could find a job with a decent payroll. He had to at least help his aunt pay the bills. After all, it was his responsibility now .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter for this. But I just wanted to explore the weight of Ben being gone and how it impacted Peter and May. Something that I wish the MCU films would have done in Homecoming and Far From Home. But hopefully part three can rectify that. But until then, you guys are stuck with me. See ya !


	3. Welcome to the Daily Bugle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting some more Spidey action in this story ! Also , a wild MJ makes an appearance. Also Also, if you saw the title of this chapter, you’d know another fan favorite chars makes their big debut.

The school day had gone relatively slow for Peter Parker. Between trying to find a job and the itch to go out on patrol, he just couldn’t seem to focus.

But to make things worse, he constantly found himself staring at a certain introverted classmate of his who sat in the front of the class. The classmate being the one and only Michelle Jones.

Peter had no idea why, but he suddenly found him self completely enthralled for some reason. He couldn’t tell if it was from the voicemails he heard, her confident take no prisoners nature, her brutal honesty, or the fact that upon further review, he found her to be very, very pretty.

It was almost astonishing to him how he didn’t pick up on this earlier. Geez maybe he really was obsessed with Liz.

The thing with Michelle was that there was so much more to her than what met the eye. She was so captivating. The way she always managed to keep the people around her on their toes, always in control of her emotions, and always two steps ahead of practically everybody in her class. Not to mention her wild unruly hair, warm brown skin and hazel eyes were a huge plus, and her lips just seemed so pr-

“Mr. Parker !”

Peter snapped himself out of his train of thought only to find himself the center of attention to his entire class after a particularly loud calling from his teacher. “Care to share what has your attention to the rest of the class ?”. 

Peter suddenly felt entrapped as seemingly the entire class had stopped what they were doing to focus on him.“Uh, no..umm so- sorry about that sir .” Peter gave a light chuckle to slowly try and ease the pressure.

“Just don’t let it happen again young man.” With that, the teacher was already back at his board continuing his lesson.

Thankfully though the interaction with the teacher seemed to go mostly disregarded by his other classmates, as Peter let out a small sigh of relief. Well, almost everyone that is. Because right as he looked up to the board he saw a certain brown haired girl staring back at him with curious eyes.

Noticing his awkward situation, Peter gave Michelle a small smile and a wave as he tried to advert her attention to anywhere but his extreme nervousness.

Thankfully, all she did was provide a simple smirk as she mouthed the word, “dumbass” to him before turning her attention back to the teacher’s lesson.Normally, if he were called a dumbass by any other student in Midtown, he would’ve taken offense. But with Michelle, it was her own way of greeting him. Wether it’s loser or nerd, Peter had come to like the silly names she’d give him. It was different. Just like she was.

~~~~~~~~~

“So you wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?”

As Peter grabbed his books out of his locker, he turned to see the face of his friend, (Well, almost friend he wasn’t really quite sure.) Harry Osborn.

“What was what about?” Peter questioned.

“Well, the ‘what’ being how you were practically staring at Michelle the whole period just now.” 

Now Harry, wasn’t exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer when it came to the school stuff. The only reason he even joined the decathlon team was to please his demanding yet distant father. It’s actually how Peter and Harry got close in the first place. It was a business arrangement at first. As long as Peter kept Harry up on the studies, Harry would keep the bullies off of Peter’s back. With Peter overtime showing Harry that not all people in the world only cared about his money, and the untimely passing of Ben Parker, the two grew closer as the days went on. 

But he was fairly intelligent when it came to was street smarts. Especially anything involving girls.

“Okay first off I was staring, I just so happened to be looking in her general direction.”

“You mean staring in her direction? Because that would make more sense.”

Peter couldn’t even rebuttal. Since Harry was almost completely right with his statement. Just how long would he have been staring at Michelle if his teacher hadn’t snapped him out of it?

“First Liz, then her ? I gotta admit Peter you sure do move on fast.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I don’t understand the statement here.”

Harry decided to have as much fun with this as he possibly could. “Well, what I mean is that not even a week after Liz leaves and you’re already getting a crush on Michelle of all people.”

For some reason, Peter couldn’t help but feel offended by Harry’s remark. “What does that mean ?” 

“What I mean is that you went from obsessing over the most popular girl in the whole school to wanting to talk to the weirdest girl in school.”

Peter listened to this and decided to take up for his friend, or associate, and maybe possibly his crush. He wasn’t really sure at the moment.“Just because she’s different doesn’t mean she’s weird dude. I actually think it’s cool. She’s doing her own thing. You gotta respect that right?”

Harry chuckled as he put an arm around his friend/tutors shoulder. “Yeah, you’re definitely smitten.”

“Smitten with who ?”

Almost as if she materialized out of nowhere Michelle was seen leaning against the lockers without a care in the world as she seemed to be listening on Peter and Harry’s conversation.

“I think I should be getting to class.” Harry offer a pat to Pete’s back with a wink as he left the scene to give Peter and Michelle some privacy.

“Oh. It’s- it’s just this uhhh....ne- new Star Wars thing I was looking at online. Yeah, that’s.. that’s what’s got me uh, smitten.”

“God you are weird.” Michelle responded as nonchalantly as imaginable. 

“Yeah I get that a lot.” Peter suddenly found his hands were clammy as he tried to keep the conversation going. “So, how.. how are things going for you ? How’s everything been?”

Michelle just simply shrugged. “It’s cool. Can’t complain. Found a new murder documentary I’m binge watch so that’s nice.”

“Yeah, that’s ... awesome.”

A beat passes. The awkwardness slowly started to sink in. But thankfully Michelle picked up on it faster than Peter did. “What about you? How are things going with the whole,” She waved her finger up and down at him. “you thing ?”

“Oh well you know, it’s going alright for the most part. Just wish I could find a job y’know? I just don’t want my aunt to work so much all the time.”

Michelle began to ponder Peter’s statement. “Well, I don’t know if it’s much help but I hear the Bugle’s hiring”

Peter looked up confused. “The Bugle, isn’t that the news channel or something?”

“Well it used to be a newspaper company but, now their a TV network. Can’t believe they gave Jameson his own show.” Michelle said in disgust.

“Isn’t he that Alex Jones rip-off?”

“Yeah, but he’s offering a paid internship for teenagers. Says all you gotta do is take a picture of something or record anything interesting in your community. Says it’s to ‘reestablish the power of journalism’ or whatever.” Peter immediately got some ideas on his head at that statement.

“You think you can handle that Parker?”

“Oh yeah. I can totally think of something.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s safe to say that the city of Manhattan was that of many. Taxis, buses, and all the like. The commute home for many of the Big Apple was nothing short of brutal. But that doesn’t stop two mean from speeding down 5th Avenue with reckless abandon as they were being chased by NYPD’s finest. For all intense and purposes, it should’ve been easy. A simple bank robbery couldn’t have been that bad. Right ?

“Come on ! Come on !” The passenger of the getaway car Lennie, urged his partner in crime to step on the gas as the police were slowly gaining on them. “Would you just shut up and keep them distracted?” The driver of the car, George stated as he maneuvered his way through the busy streets. But before he could finish his thought his vision of the road was obscured by a certain wall crawler.

“Buenas tardes!”

Both men screamed out in fear. “SPIDER-MAN!”

“Aw geez what gave me away? Was it the big giant spider on my chest ?” The young hero quipped sarcastically as Lennie attempted to shoot Spider-Man through the window with his gun. As Spider-Man effortlessly dodged the bullets he offered some words to his attempted killer. “ Thanks but bullets are on strictly against my diet!” Quickly flipping to the passenger side of the car, Spider-Man quickly ripped off the side of the door as he grabbed Lennie and webbed him to a nearby lamppost. 

“You know as your driving instructor I am going to have to knock off the points for such reckless abandon.” Spider-Man promptly sat himself in the passenger seat of the vehicle as he tried to subdue George as quickly as possible. But to no avail though as Spider-Man, still not knowing his own strength accidentally knocked George unconscious as his was still pressed firmly on the gas.

“Oh, uh sorry about that bud. Well, not really but y’know what I mean.” As Spider-Man quickly webbed George in place he flipped himself on top of the car as he tried to warm any oncoming civilians.

“Alright people everybody on one side!” But as none of the oncoming cars and people seemed to care for his warnings, he decided to channel his inner New Yorker.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY YA’ FREAKING MORONS !”

Apparently this was enough to get the potential casualties to steer clear of the car which was moving at about, let’s say 80 miles per hour now. Now all that was left for Peter to formulate a plan. 

“Okay, just on top of a speeding car traveling at about 90 miles an hour in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the world. Just a typical Monday afternoon.” As Peter quickly saw the situation turn from bad to worse, he had an idea. 

“Alright Tony Hawk don’t fail me now.” He quickly used his trusty web shooters to create a sort of ‘web ramp’ if you will, to at least halt the momentum he was steadily gaining. 

After enough of the webbing was in the street, Peter could only hope his physics knowledge would do right by him.

“Carry the three and.... WHOA MAMA !”

What happens next would be considered by many as nothing short of a visual masterpiece in a big super hero film. As Peter’s hopes of slowing the car’s momentum worked, somewhat, the car traveled up the makeshift ramp and flipped over, Peter used his webbing to quickly trap the car in something similar to a cocoon. Swinging and spinning around the car several times until it was safely suspended in the air. However Peter wouldn’t stop there as be back flipped of the suspended vehicle onto the floor and add a few more dozen just to hold everything in place before flipping back up to a nearby lamppost.

“And that’s how it’s done ladies and gentlemen !” Peter stated with immense confidence. But upon further review of the scene, his confidence slowly simmered down. “Well, that’s almost how you do it.” He stated with a nervous chuckle. As he examined the street in front of him, he found the majority of the intersection littered with webbing and a ton of cop cars with accidentally crashed into each other, and about another hundred thousand dollars in property damage. “I.... am gonna goooo.” Peter stated hesitantly before swinging off as the police clamored out of their squad cars as they attempted to apprehend the driver of the car.

With the adrenaline still pumping through him after the hectic chase that just occurred. Peter quickly went to a nearby alleyway and grabbed his phone. He has set it up there to record the entire chase and occasionally take some pictures. Hey, the rules said to film something interesting that happened in your community. They never said what said interesting thing had to be.

So after changing out his costume and back into his street clothes, Peter immediately made his way inside the building of the Daily Bugle. There, after taking a ridiculously long elevator ride, he was quickly greeted a tall, yet slightly overweight Phillipino man. 

“Hey kid, you sure you in the right place ?” The man inquired.

“Oh yeah, I’m here regarding the internship program.” Peter stated calmly. The guy in front of him seemed nice enough. He certainly had great taste as evident by the Luke Skywalker shirt he was wearing. 

“Oh, well I’m that case right this way.” The man ushered Peter to the office of J. Jonah Jameson. Peter could already feel his nerves jumping. He had read about how much of a jerk this guy could be, but to be in the same room as him? That was something Peter wasn’t sure he was ready for. 

“By the way before you go in there, try not to make fun of his mustache. The last guy who did got a steaming hot cup of coffee thrown in his face.”

Peter was horrified at what he just heard. “Nah I’m just messing with you.” The older man chucked. “But seriously though kid good luck.” He then offered his hand out. “What’s your name?”

Peter shook his hand with a smile. “Peter. Peter Parker, you ?”

“Nedward Leeds. But you can call me Ned.” 

“Nice to meet you Ned.”

Ned gave back a smile, “ Welcome to the Daily Bugle Pete, I have a feeling you’re gonna need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psyche! Ned is actually in this story! I know you guys really like his character so I decided to incorporate him in a different way. Hope you guys and gals enjoyed. Peace !


	4. Meet the Enforcers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter begins to think about the outcome of his “interview” with J. Jonah Jameson, he finds himself thrown back into the world of organized crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After Peter had said goodbye to his possible new colleague Ned Leeds, he stepped inside the office of one J. Jonah Jameson, and before he could even get a chance to speak, he knew that this would be no cakewalk. 

“And if I have to tell you again to put cream cheese on my bagels, you’re fired !” 

Well this should be fun. After Jameson got done chewing the head off of who Peter could only assume to be one of Jonah’s employees ( or servants the way things were looking), the grumpy old man got a good look at Peter and simply said...

“And who in God’s green Earth are you supposed to be ?!”

“I- I’m Peter Parker.” Peter replied nervously. “I’m here about the uh-the internship ?” Jameson simply chuckled. “Really? Just what in the blue hell would a kid like you know about the fine art of journalism? Do you even know what the internship is about ?”

“Yea, I- I mean, yes. We were supposed to get a picture or record something in our community that stood out to us?”Jonah motioned for the kid to go on. “I think I have something that might interest you.” Peter pulled up the videos and pictures of his crime fighting escapades earlier on in the day as he offered the video to Mr. Jameson. After several moments of scanning the phone, his face never changing, Jameson had one thing to say.

“Crap.”

“Crap.”

“Crap.”

“Mega crap.”

This had not gone how Peter had hoped.

“I gotta tell you kid this is some complete bullsh-,”  
Before Jonah could finish his insult, his thumb slid across a picture which had seem to catch his eye. It was a peach of a shot really. It was Spider-Man mid swing webbing up the car he was previously riding, as it was moments away from crashing to the ground below. It looked like a damn good movie poster, or a comic book cover if you think about it. After another few moments of silence Jameson finally spoke.

“You know what kid, this isn’t really that bad.” Peter’s face widened with hope. “Really ?”

“No. To be honest it’s complete bullshit.” Finishing his thought from earlier. “But it’s better than nothing. I’ve been trying to get a picture of this clown for weeks and even my best haven’t done anything.” After hearing this, Peter tried to test his luck. “ Sooo, does this mean I’ve got the internship ?” Jameson simply looked up from the phone and simply chucked again. “No, it doesn’t. But sine you went through the trouble of finding this lunatic and managed to get a picture of him, (something nobody else has been able to do), I’ll keep you in the loop.”

“Meaning ?”

“Meaning that if you can keep bringing me the good stuff on this guy maybe I’ll give you the internship. Then you can learn from the greats! Such as myself of course.” Jonah stated smugly. But then proceedEd to grab a pen and write something on a piece of paper as he gave Peter his phone back. “Here, it’s a check. Once you give it to the secretary email me those pictures. She’ll give you my information. You keep up work like that and maybe I’ll consider keeping you around.”

Peter couldn’t believe his luck, he finally ( while although not officially) got a job! Honestly in that moment he’d never been more happy to have talked to Michelle. “Thank you so much for this Mr. Jameson! I promise you won’t regret this.” He excitedly claimed before exiting the office.

“ Don’t thank me Parker! Just get me pictures of Spider-Man!”

~~~~~~~~~~

“ WOO- HOO!” 

There was nothing quite like being Spider-Man. For Peter Parker, life as normal. Basic, dull, and uninteresting. But for Spider-Man, it was better than normal, it was amazing, spectacular even. It’s something Peter was sure he’d never get over. Ever since he put on the mask, web-slinging was the part of his life Peter tested the most. On this day in particular, Peter wanted to test his abilities, still high on getting his first paycheck, (although it was only two hundred dollars, he made more than that in a night by just street performing back in the day).

He was trying to swing in different directions, practicing acrobatics as he dove through the Manhattan streets. It was incredibly fulfilling. This time as he dove towards the street , he shot a web at a nearby crane beneath him, and let gravity take its course. Traveling at unimaginable speeds, Peter tightened the grip on his web as he swung in between two oncoming cars and launched him self back in the air. But as the sun set on a relatively positive day for him, Peter began to feel his spider sense go off. 

“What the ?”

He turned his attention to a nearby warehouse where he saw a suspicious group of men entering inside the warehouse carrying a large box, who looked like they were up to trouble.

Changing his course of direction, he swung toward the warehouse climbing to the to the roof to try and remain inconspicuous. Finally managing to get a good angle where he could remain hidden, he tried to listen in on what the men were saying. Luckily for him, his heightened senses were on point just for this moment.

“Alright boys you know how this works, you show us the cash, we show you the heaters.” Pete got a good look at the first guy who spoke. This guy talked with a southern draw, and for some reason was wearing a cowboy hat, and was that whip on the side of his waist ? The second guy on his left look like fun, judging by the permanent scowl on his face, he was probably bitter at most of the Disneyland workers, since he looked about 4 feet tall. Now the last guy, he could probably pass as the Hulk’s little brother since he was almost 7 feet tall and looked like he could break you in half with ease. Peter began to question, “ Who are these guys ?”

The other men in the room obliged to the cowboy’s wishes, opening a box that he seemed to bring. Revealing a boat load of cash inside. 

“Woah, this has gotta be some kind of weapons deal. I can catch em’ all right now.” Peter then proceeded to pull out his phone from his backpack and record the meeting, in order to have some type of evidence to send to the police to ensure these guys don’t beat the charges. After Peter managed to record enough of the trade between the criminals, he decided to make his move.

“Incoming!” Peter then crashed through the window as he landed on to some crates, crushing them with his weight. “Sorry I’m a little late. I had to run and pick up some...” Peter looked around the room at the assault rifles, money, and then stated, “.. wait a minute, these aren’t the Yu-Gi Oh cards we talked about. What is going on here?!”

Apparently nobody in the room took kindly to Peter’s sense of humor, as they all brandished their guns and aimed them at Peter’s head beginning to take fire. “Hey, hey! If you didn’t want to trade you could have just said so. There’s no need to be so hostile!” Peter quipped out as he dogged the barrage of bullets coming his way while webbing everyone in distance to the wall. The only ones left were the three men he originally spotted walking in the warehouse. “Now, if you two and a half men could be so kind as to tell me, is this where we sign up for the swimsuit competition?”

The smallest man of the group, ‘Fancy’ Dan Crenshaw, took great offense to the web head’s comments, and began to charge toward the young hero guns blazing. “You calling me short you cocky fucker ?!” He began to unleash a plethora of bullets from his gun, although to not much success as his anger from Peter’s comments threw off his aim. This didn’t go unnoticed by Peter.

“Aww, what the matter short-stop ? Are you mad that I can get on all the rides as Disneyland and you can’t?” Peter began to further taunt his short rival. But as Dan stated before, he was cocky, and when Peter was cocky, he got sloppy. Which allowed the cowboy, Montana to use his whip to snap Peter’s right foot. After a hard pull Peter fell to the ground hard before he could even fire his web. Finally deciding to make his presence felt, Ox, the largest member of the group opted to have some fun. “Let me.” 

Grabbing the rope which was still wrapped around Peter’s foot, the big Ox swung Peter around the room like a rag doll, sending him crashing into the walls and crates surrounding the warehouse, finally stopping after a total of six brutal attacks. Montana knew eventually the commotion would draw the attention of the authorities, he decided to formulate a plan. “Alright, enough with the kid ! Grab the guns and cash and let’s get outta here! Fisk will have our head if we blow this!” Promptly taking note of his statement, Ox and Crenshaw took the boxes of money and guns before promptly leaving the warehouse.

As Peter laid on the ground, bruised, battered, and embarrassed that he was bested by a group nothing short of a circus act, one word the group said rang through his head over and over again.

“ Fisk ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 4 ! Honestly this may be the best chapter I’ve written yet in my opinion. I tried to go into a lot more detail with this one to make a more complete overall story. If you guys have comments or questions or concerns, feel free to let me know. Until then, peace !


End file.
